Derniers instants
by justelaura
Summary: Les dernières pensées des derniers héritiers de Durin lors de leurs derniers instants. Des mots qu'ils n'échangerons jamais mais qu'ils auraient aimé s'adresser. OS. Spoil BOFA


**C'est la première fois que je poste quoique ce soit sur ce site et quoi de mieux pour commencer qu'un OS ? Il est relativement court et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Un énorme merci à Julie Winchester qui a relu cet OS et qui m'a conseillé !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis :)**

* * *

 **Derniers instants**

La guerre faisait rage mais pourtant, à Raven Hill, tout était étrangement calme et silencieux. Nous sommes alors partis en éclaireurs, après tout l'endroit était déserté d'ennemis, que craignions nous ?

Je n'ai malheureusement réalisé que trop tard l'énorme erreur que nous avions commis.

J'espérai me faire des fausses idées et tentai de me rassurer. Mais pourtant lorsque deux directions différentes s'offrirent à nous, j'ai saisi l'occasion. Je t'ai écarté pour t'éloigner le plus possible du traquenard dans lequel nous venions de tomber.

Mon frère, je suis sincérement désolé. Nous séparer est sans aucun doute la chose la plus inhumaine que j'aurai pu faire mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il était hors de question qu'ils s'attaquent à toi.

Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je t'ai délibérement fait prendre le mauvais chemin pour t'épargner. J'espère que tu le comprendras.

Mes doutes étaient fondés, les orcs nous attendaient dans l'ombre et nous avions réagi exactement comme Azog le voulait. J'ai engagé le combat en sachant d'avance son issue, ils étaient en sur-nombre, bien sûr que je n'avais aucune chance !

Alors me voilà pratiquement pendu dans le vide, seulement soutenu par la pression exercée autour de ma gorge et qui me fait suffoquer.

Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, Dwalin ne serait pas fier. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, nul doute qu'il m'aurait sévérement réprimandé. Au lieu de cela, il me fixe seulement et vu le regard qu'il m'adresse, il connait le sort qui m'attend. Et je ne te parle même pas de notre oncle. Savoir que je suis la cause de son air dévasté me serre le cœur.

Je ne te vois pas, c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Je n'aurai pas à te dire adieu et tu ne me verras pas sombrer. Le compromis parfait. Pourtant j'aimerai pouvoir te parler une dernière fois, pouvoir assumer mon rôle de grand frère jusqu'à la fin.

Je sais que tu vas faire une bêtise en apprenant qu'Azog s'est chargé de moi, tu voudras l'éliminer toi même et tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves à ma place, totalement sans défense et attendant avec appréhension le coup fatal. Non, tu mérites de vivre, il ne peut en être autrement.

Maintenant que je ne peux plus veiller sur toi, fais attention. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de sacrifices inutiles, ce n'est pas le moment.

La victoire est proche, j'en suis sûr, nous n'avons jamais été aussi près de vaincre. Les elfes se battent même à nos côtés, tu imagines ?

Plus que quelques heures et tout sera fini, nous pourrons retrouver notre montagne, notre royaume. Seulement quelques instants avant de revenir chez nous et voir le fruit de nos efforts.

Il n'y a pas de pire occasion pour mourir, tu ne penses pas?

* * *

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce regard, le dernier que tu m'as adressé.

" Ne me suis pas."

Tu connaissais le danger, j'en suis sûr, tu sais toujours tout et pourtant tu es parti seul.

J'ai essayé de te retenir. Je suis de nature inconsciente et le risque m'amuse plus qu'il ne m'inquiète mais en te voyant t'éloigner, j'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

" Je pars à droite, continue de ton côté, on ira plus vite " que tu m'avais dit alors que je t'avais lancé un regard confus.

Je pense que je peux sans me tromper traduire tes mots par " Éloigne toi pendant que je me jette tête la première dans le piège ".

Et bêtement je t'ai écouté alors que ma conscience me hurlait de faire demi tour et de te rejoindre. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon genre d'obéir aux ordres qu'on me donne.

Tu es Fili, l'aîné, le sage, le patient, le calme, l'héritier avec la barbe et la chevelure parfaitement tressée et je suis ton opposé. Le cadet, l'irresponsable, l'impatient, celui qui ne tient pas en place et dont la crinière resterait à jamais libre. Et, par dessus tout, je suis le plus rebelle des deux alors non, quand je ne veux pas obéir, je n'obéis pas.

Mais je t'ai écouté. Parce tu es mon frère et que j'ai une confiance sans limite envers toi. Ironiquement, la seule fois où je me suis montré docile fut l'unique moment où j'aurais dû réagir.

Je suis certain que tu as entendu un bruit, que tu savais pertinemment d'où venaient nos ennemis mais tu as préféré me cacher l'information pour me convaincre de m'en aller de mon côté.

À quoi pensais-tu ? Qu'en tant que grand frère il fallait que tu me protèges ? Qu'au moins, l'un de nous d'eux s'en sortirait ? Sottises.

On a toujours été ensemble, dans les bons moments et dans les pires, surtout dans les pires maintenant que j'y pense. Aujourd'hui n'aurait pas du faire exception, j'aurais dû être à tes côtés et nous serions tombés tous les deux car c'est ainsi que nous aurions du finir. Ensemble.

Je t'ai retrouvé allongé à quelques mètres en dessous de moi, totalement immobile, les yeux écarquillés, rivés vers le ciel. L'image de ton corps sans vie ne quittera jamais mon esprit, sois-en sûr.

Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul et j'aurais dû rejoindre Thorïn ensuite au lieu de foncer aveuglement. Et j'ai fait exactement l'inverse. J'ai toujours été assez fort pour confondre ce que je dois faire. Pas autant que pour désobéir mais presque.

Tu es cruel, tu le sais ? M'infliger cela... Comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir ?

Évidemment j'ai eu envie de te venger.

Forcément je me suis mis en danger.

Je suis sûr que c'est la seule chose qui te fait regretter d'avoir agi ainsi. Tu ne supportes pas que je risque ma vie. Tu me disais souvent que j'étais inconscient et qu'il fallait sans cesse que tu me surveilles.

Si j'avais pu te parler, avant que tu rendes ton dernier souffle, je suis certain que tu m'aurais dit : " Ne fais pas de bêtises, reste sain et sauf ". Tu m'aurais même sûrement fait promettre de t'écouter.

Mais je ne suis pas doué pour tenir des promesses, je n'aurai même pas réussi à tenir celle faite à maman.

Je sais que de là-haut, tu m'ordonnes de vivre alors pardonne moi, je vais désobéir une dernière fois.

Si Azog t'a privé de ta vie, c'est son fils qui m'ôte la mienne.


End file.
